U Remind Me
by mizuko
Summary: Somethings never change even if the centuries have. How Inuyash really feels about his relationship with Kikyo and Kagome. Please Review.


My sister was thinking about an anime music video featuring Inuyasha with the song She Hates Me

I thought, well there aren't too many songs that could describe Inuyasha's feeling towards Kikyo and vice versa, even less if you throw Kagome in the mix too. But this song came to mind its by Usher. I do not own the song or Inuyasha and any of its chanters. I can still dream though! ^_~

-Mizuko

(' ' )

U Remind Me

"I'll be right back, let me take a shower and change first though. Here you can listen to this while I'm gone, Kay?" she pushed a button on a small back box that was sitting on her desk. Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin hear voices and weird sounds coming from the box. Kagome shook her head and gave him smile before she left.

When she was gone he carefully inspected it, sniffing it for good measure. He _heard _people in there! 

**Don't miss it! This is a once in a lifetime event! Customize your car today! **

How did the people get in there? It was so tiny.

**Now bringing you back to the music faster, W2310 Hits! **

Ahh, so this was how people in this time listened to music. Or music faster like the guy said. Didn't the musicians travel to villages any more? Guess not.

It already it sounded lots different the melancholic and flowing music that he had heard as a kid. It had a constant beat and sounds of instruments that were both strange and familiar. 

** _Yo, I ain't seeing you in a minute, but I got something to tell ya, listen. See the thing about you, that caught my eye,_

_Is the same thing that makes me change, my mind._

_Kinda hard to explain, but girl, I'll try. _

_You need to sit down, this may take a while._ **

Huh? Why was the guy talking during the music? Maybe that was how it was done here. These people were so weird. 

** _You see, she sorta looks, just like you._

_She even smiles, just the way you do._

_So innocent, she seemed, but I was fooled_

_I'm reminded when I look at you, but,_ **

** _You remind of a girl, that I once knew._

_See her face whenever I, I look at you._

_You won't believe all of the things that she put me through._

_This is why I just can't get with you_. **

He could relate to the singing man… the song it made him think of Kikyo…and Kagome.

It was ironic that people he in this distant future were having the same problems. It made it seem less distant. Kikyo was Kikyo. Kagome was Kagome. But he'd be lying if he said she didn't remind him of her, before their deaths. The hate-filled corpse that walked the earth now wasn't his Kikyo anymore. She was dead.

** _Thought that she was the one for me,_

_Til I found out she was on the creep,_

_Oh, she was sexing everyone, but me._

_This is why we could never be. _**

Okay maybe be he didn't have _that_ problem; Kagome and Kikyo weren't loose women. He wouldn't allow them to be, not in a million years. 

Their problem was trust. Kikyo didn't trust him enough and vise versa.

Is that why he held back, even pushed away from Kagome? Every time he thought of her like that, he remembered that day Kikyo standing there, standing in a puddle of her own blood and with nothing but hatred and scorn in her eyes. He wouldn't be able to bare it if Kagome ever looked at him that way. She was his first and truest friend he could never allow that to happen. He couldn't be that way with her and jeopardize what they have now.

** _I know it's so unfair to you,_

_But I'd be lingering the rest to you,_

_Wish I knew, wish I knew how to separate the two_

_You remind me, whoa..._ **

Kagome came back from her shower, "All done!" she announced with a cheerful smile. She turned off the singing music box, "Ready?" He nodded. "Alright let's go, I brought some extra ramen for you." He perked up at the sound of that, allowing a tiny smile on his face.

No matter how alike they looked, Kikyo was Kikyo, and Kagome was Kagome. 

Perhaps when their hunt was finished, when everything was done and the past was finally laid to rest…

But until then…

** _You remind of a girl, that I once knew._

_See her face whenever I, I look at you._

_You won't believe all of the things that she put me through._

_This is why I just can't get with you._ **

Read and Review please.  Any input and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you

-Mizuko


End file.
